Ouran High: High School Life
by SnowyKitsune
Summary: ok this is my Ouran Story k hope you like it


Ouran High: Highschool Life (The New School)

Takumi was walking down the road to her new school man I wanna go back to Hawaii at least I new people there she digs in her baggy black pants for her I-pod. Once walking for 30 mins. the new school "Wow this place is huge" she says to herself as she walks up to the golden gates. Once she finally got her schedule she began to walk around, she started noticing that people were staring at her Oh prolly cause I have baggy clothes and not their stupid uniforms she walked up some stairs and started walking looking for a quiet place to relax in she saw a sign above a door "Music Room 3" Might as well check Once she opened the door. The room was bright she had to sheild her eyes from the light and sees rose pedals flying out of the door, once the lights and flowers were gone she saw 7 boys standing there with roses in their hands.

(Takumi's Pov) I was just standing there shocked, never would have guessed that a music room would look like this, a boy with blonde hair and deep blue eyes stares at me "Oh its a boy" I blink twice,look behind me, to see if there was a guy behind me They think im a guy? i turn back to see them staring at me. I back up slowly shuting the door quietly behind me, I begin to walk past the door to find somewhere else to go. I hear someone yelling "GET HIM!" I turn around to see the guys running straight at me "Holy!" I begin to run away when all of a sudden I feel someone grab me and put me over there shoulders "Hey put me down!" they carry me back to the room "Good Job Mori!" the one called Mori put me down on a couch some twins came right infront of my face "Why did you leave?" I was about to answer when the blonde from before "Maybe because he's gay, and being around handsome guys like us make him uncomfrotable" as he said this I baried my face in my hands.  
He walks up to me "So what is your type?" I look up at him "None cause Im not GAY!!" he laughs "So lets find your type Is it the Wild Type" the guy you guessed was Mori (Me: he carried Takumi) "Or the Little Devil Type?" the twins were standing there each holding a rose "Perhaps the Cool Type?" A guy with dark hair and glasses is covered with black roses "The Loli-shota type?" a young kid walks up holding a pink bunny and smiles cutely isn't he alittle young to be in High School?. The blonde guy was still trying to figure out what type you are "Hm how about me,Wanna give me a try?" They all stare at me, i guess for a answer "None of you are my type for 2 reasons, first one is IM NOT GAY!, number two you still wouldn't be my type even if I was a girl." (Me: ok this may confuse you people so here I'll explain she figured out that they think she is a guy so she's just going along with it.  
They all turn pale except A boy that looks like a girl and the guy with glasses. I walk over to them, because they seem like the most normal "Hi Im Taku" the girly-boy smiles and shakes my hand "Nice to meet you my name is Haruhi and this is Kyoya" Kyoya sits down and starts typing in his laptop.  
"Taku Midorikawa,Birthday: December 23,Age: 15, Class 1-A,Zodiac Sign: Capricorn Likes: Reading,Cooking,Singing,Playing Video Games,Playing Sports,and Surfing,  
Dislikes: The color pink,Stuck up girls,jerks,and bullies,Height: 5'6,Blood Type: A Strong Subjects: Math,Gym,and World History,Favorite Food: Hand made food and Seafood Fav Colors: Red and Black." I stare there with my mouth open alittle "How do you know all that?" he smirks "I have my sorces" "whatever" the kid with the pink bunny runs up and jumps on my back "Hey Hey Taku-Chan I heard you got scholor ships for 3 things, right?" I nodd "Yeah and why are you calling me Taku-chan?" the little boy looked at me then smiled "Cause I think its cute!" he jumps off my back "well I didn't get yor names".

(Normal Pov) Kyoya walks up "You know mine,Haruhi, and Mori's names so lets introduce the rest" he points to the little kid "That is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, those two are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, and him over there" he points to the blonde that called Takumi 'gay' "Is the founder of the Host Club Tamaki Souh" said person walks up and places his hand on her face "So are you sure you don't wanna give me a try?" Takumi's eyes widen and she begins to back up "No now leave me the hell alone!" as she continues to back up the twins come up right in her face "Ah so you like all of us and can't choose!" She shakes her head "NO you idiots! IM NOT GAY"  
she falls back and hits the wall where a glass painting hanged. She closed her eyes and she heard a crash "Oh Crap" the twin lean on her "Aww that was a glass painting made in France" Kyoya walk up behind them "That was worth 500,000 yen"

(Takumi's Pov) My eyes widen "Are you SERIOUS theres no way I can pay for that!" Tamaki walks up and pushes the twins aside "You'll be are Club dog!" he says with a smile, my eye begins to twitch as I hear barking "sigh fine"  
I say I mean come on how else am I gonna pay this crap off but "Wait I wanna ask 'Who the hell has a glass painting!" they all laugh at me Bloody great first day hear and Im already someone's dog "Here" I see Haruhi holding out his hand "Thanks". Once I am up off the floor Tamaki starts saying stuff "Ok Taku you will bring us tea and other stuff like that!" I nodd "Good the customers are comming" I sigh and walk into the storage room to get stuff ready. WOW the storage room is a kitchen! after staring at the beautiful kitchen, I start making tea and getting the food all ready.

(Normal Pov) Takumi was walking out of the kitchen with to silver trays one for tea and the other for food. As she was waslking by she looked around to see the twins doing there 'Brotherly Love' act Morons. "Taku-Chan!" she turns to look at hunny waving at her. "Yes Hunny-Senpai" he smiles "You have any cake and tea for cute girls?" she picks up a piece of cake and hands it to Hunny. "Nope Im sorry I don't have any tea for cute girls" Hunny stares wide eyed at her and everything goes quiet, the girls are glaring daggers at Takumi."But, I do have tea for beautiful ladies" she says with a smirk, the girls blush as Takumi hands tea to the girls. Takumi walks and gives everyone what they need and walks back to the kitchen.

(with the Host Club) "Tamaki-san" Tamaki holds the hand of the girl that said his name "Yes my princess" the girl blushes "who is the new kid, a host?" Tamaki smiles "He's helping us with stuff, why?" the girl blusshes even redder "well um I um think he's cute" Tamaki nodds "yes he could be host material"

(End of the Day) Takumi just washed her hands and was on her way out when Tamaki grabbed her "Taku you are now a Host" he says handing me a boy uniform "Uh thanks well see ya" Hunny smiles "He's cool we should have him eat cake with us, huh Takashi?" Mori nodds. Kyoya smirks "This maybe very interesting".

(With Takumi) "Those guys are weird, maybe even weirder than my brothers" she opens the door when to kicks are aimed for her face nevermind  
she dodges and kicks her brothers stomachs "I win" she says as she walks up to her room, her brothers are staring at her as she walks away "Whats wrong with her?" Kazuma shrugs his shoulders "Who knows maybe she's PMSing" they snicker when they hear they're sister yell at them. 


End file.
